Star Wars -Shroud of Shadows
by hollowlord
Summary: Two sith lords seek the full power of the darkside
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one Korriban**

The transport descended to the transport on the planet Korriban .the ship was already behind schedule and it occupant wasn't in a period of mercy. The pilots driving could feel the anger that was admitting from their passenger. When the occupant walked from the ship none of the crew said anything for fear he would beget his wrath open them. The sith lord hurried to the temple not stopping for any distractions .this sith lord went by the names Darth vanes but that was a title he didn't like, something about it didn't suit him as much. The sith went by his actual name Baras had called for him especially by his name and Hondus knew he shouldn't keep the sith lord waiting.

I've been waiting apprentice Baras started you should not keep me waiting

Apologies my lord Hondus said bowing with his fist planted on the ground my pilots were incompetent

That doesn't seem to be the only incompetent thing in the room a figure spoke

Hondus turned to see the hooded figure. A pure blood sith, the dark side resonated with her Hondus recognize her as Terenta fatale, a promising sith lord. She was one of what the lower parts of the empire called force families. They were the privileged, all born with high force abilities, they were the great fighters and tactitans of the empire. This sith was no different Hondus had heard much about her and knew to be very cautious he gripped his hand in annoyance at Baras for considering another sith for something he felt was right fully his. Even most of the dark council hailed from these families Hondus could feel the darkness emanated from her it permeated his mind causing him to pull his black hood on his head the force coming from her made his mind start to deep into his own pool of madness and change it as he was becoming something else, the anger the passion it gave him a felling he hadn't known for a while a longing a…hunger

I'll take it you aware of lady Terenta? She's a promising sith you both have the honor of becoming my apprentice

I don't have time for these false sith lord Baras Terenta stated just tell me why I'm here

_Well at least someone's confident_ Hondus thought to himself

I have a task for you apprentices the Jedi padawan mala van has stolen a priceless object from me retrieve at once Baras gave the order then turned away dismissing them

Look just stay out of my way or ill end you false sith Terenta threatened she turned away before looking at him for a log moment then stormed sighed then followed her


	2. Chapter 2

Evehilt an imperial agent had been waiting for the two outside when she got an incoming message she pulled out a small communicator she always hoped the person calling would be the last time but it never was. The tall menacing figure sat on a big throne, all she could see was his eyes menacing a red they stared into her soul she never made direct eye contact.

Greetings my lord Evehilt said

Bring that item to me agent the figure commanded you know the price of failure I won't allow anyone to possess it epically Hondus he must not be allowed to live. do your duty slave

It will be done my lord -eve started to say before the line went dead eve cursed she hated being called slave being a twilek she was looked down on by her peers but that was something she didn't let that define her. Eve spotted the two sith lords emerging and decided to introduce herself

I am Evehilt and I'll be accompanying you on this mission –

Get in my way and you'll find the enemy and I have something in common Terenta growled

Evehilt sighed this is going to be fun

**Six months later**

They chased the padawan to the planet mustafar, the padawan had jumped into an escape pod while her craft had been destroyed by the ship Hondus commanded the_ malevolence. _After touching down on the planet they readied their strategy

Do what you want I'll be hunting down the Jedi scum Terenta growled before rushing off towards the crash site of the padawan escape pod

Tenta wait! Hondus exclaimed but she had already gone he cursed himself for not being able to stop her from going alone even if she was prepared for it Hondus had grown close to this sith lord enough for her to stop calling him false sith and call him by his actual name she hadn't let on about herself other than letting him call her longed to know more about her every time they interacted or spent together the flames in him would ignite. Never could put a name on it put whatever it was left him with the only thing he could accurately name... The hunger

Go on my lord I'll take care of things here Evehilt said snapping him out of his thoughts lady Terenta will probably be needing your assistance however unlikely

Make sure there are no interruptions Hondus commanded I plan on adding another to my collection he gave a small grin at this

Of course my lord Evehilt responded as she tapped on a console nearby im jamming the frequency no one will be able to aid the Jedi

Very good he said before taking off after Terenta

Terenta arrive at the crash site of the pod in little time she could see a blood trail _good the padawan is injured ill capture it and-_her mind suddenly flashed to Hondus he was congratulating her for a job well done

_Such a pleasing thought _–she vigorously shook the thought from her mind _why would I think of that now? don't have time for lowly sith..even the attractive ones_

She heard a sound from behind her, having toned her reflexes over time brought her saber slicing through the object that had hurled itself at her through the broken pieces she saw her flung her light saber at the padawan before jumping to catch the saber before sweeping down in n arcing motion .the padawan saber collided with hers before the siths fist collided with her face holding her side the padawan ran down a dark hallway Terenta followed her to a large room that looked as if all the ore and minerals were stored

I know you're here Jedi why not make this easy on yourself and surrender I promise not to hurt you…much

Terenta looks around the room with brimming confidence, her saber ready for her opponent. The padawan knowing she could not take her advisory on a fair fight jumps from the shadows behind her and lunges, turning on her saber in midair. Sabers clash between them in a crackling alternates with high and low strikes, she then pushes the padawan with the force, a breaking sound can be heard the padawan grabs her arm in pain but keeps going Terenta suddenly drops down, causing the padawan to push hard against the air and stumble forward, while Terenta jumps into the air with a kick landing the blow sending her opponent flying. Thinking quickly the padawan tries to recover but Terenta keeps the barrage up with a flurry of attacks, the padawan steadies herself and drives her blade upward toward her assailant's throat. Terenta quickly blocks with her arm coated in armor and trikes the padawan down with a diagonal slash

Hondus stood above them having just arrived coming to lend aid if need be. He had been waiting to strike a dealing blow to the Jedi. He began to move when his communicator rang

Apprentice darth Bara's image appeared on the screen I've learned more of your past apprentice Terenta is of no use to us dispose of her. Hondus hangs up then jumps down next to Terenta

About time you showed up Hondus! Terenta yelled at him probably too busy flirting with the twilek girl no doubt

Terenta turns to leave when Hondus catches her arm stopping her

What? She spat at him yanking her arm away he looked at her pulling off his purple hood so she could see his eyes he paused then he spoke only two words

Marry me he said

What? She stammered surprised she was caught off guard by his sudden revelation

Hondus grabs both her arms tenta you drive me completely insane since the day I met you. You have utterly humiliated me! you've driven me insane with hatred fear and loathing I envy the darkness and dread that expels from every part of your being you are so dark and evil you make dark caves seem bright the fact is that you don't make me a better person you make me a worse person AND BECAUSE OF THAT!

Because of that? She asked wondering what he was going to say

Because of that woman you have reminded me of who I am...who am supposed to be...A SITH Hondus the ignited both of his light sabers the gleamed red

Baras has ordered your execution you have ten seconds to decide before I kill you

A white haired girl had been watching what had transpired between the two sith lords standing next to her was a man also with white hair he was grinning to himself they had watched the whole situation from their ship in orbit _the huntress _

Head for the rendezvous point the white haired man I don't wish to be late he turns to the woman

Let's go Niko

Seeing the look on her face he asks recognize him do you? Don't worry you'll be seeing Hondus soon

As the ship speeds of the white haired man plays the image of the female sith over and over before saying to himself

We have plans for your Terenta fatale

Hondus walked into Bara's dwellings standing, waiting for his lord to speak

Ahh apprentice I'm glad to see you've returned and you've taken care of Terenta I take it?

Hondus stood in place not saying a word he just looked at Baras

I'll ask you again apprentice did you deal with her?


	3. Chapter 3

Did you finish your task apprentice? Darth Baras said again answer me boy I won't ask you again

Hondus stood for a second the second seemed to drag on forever before suddenly leaping across the table bringing his now ignited light saber down on Baras who after igniting his own collided with Hondus in a fierce display of dueling. The young sith lord using a powerful force push nocked his master on to his back. Darth Baras brought his light saber up to block hounds' downward forced pushed Hondus off blades colliding with a fury of blows. Each combatant was resigned to not give an inch to the other

You have excellent dueling skills apprentice Baras remarked shame you won't live to embrace what I could teach you

I've decided on a different path Hondus replied his blade collided with his former master's blade the brought his fist up to collide with his master's face.

Ill end you for that your wretched cur!

Baras swung his light saber in an attempt to slice off Hondus head thinking quickly Hondus dropped down letting go of his light saber he ducked down twisting around to grab the blade with is other hand, bringing his light saber upward driving Baras then used his force abilities to send Baras flying. The sith lord hit the window sending it cracking it almost to the point of it shattering.

This isn't over boy it's not over

Actually Hondus replied it is over he suddenly rushed forward gabbing darth bras and driving him out the window the two plummeted toward the street below the rushing of speeders as the ground came rushing up at them.

The pair smashed into an oncoming speeder that smashed into the ground and slid till its stopped darth Baras crawled out injured.

Someone! Assist me! I am the emperor's voice Baras leaned against the speeder before falling over he reached his hand out before a boot made of crotosis armor stepped on his hand making him making him howl out in pain.

Hello master you look terrible Terenta grinned at the man

You! You will pay for this you and that rat!

You know my lord im seldom wrong I know when a false sith is near

Terenta ignited her crimson saber raising it into the air

Turns out Hondus wasn't the sith I was seeking and severed the sith lords head from his shoulders

Good form my lady Hondus remarked stepping out and slightly limping over the wreckage

Well I am always in my top form Terenta replied

Hondus bent down and removed the helmet from Baras severed head, he presented it to her as a gift

For you my queen

Terenta smiles my thanks your lordship now let's head to the back to the ship

What's our destination? Hondus inquired

You have to meet my father

The padawan mala van struggled against her bonds she was shackled in midair slowly rotating in her lowly prison cell on _the malevolence_ she heard the door behind her open and the feeling of pure evil. She kept in silence until she could see her captor

Try what you want you won't break me she spat at him

My dear Jedi all I came to do is talk and congratulate you Hondus moved his hand to his heart

For you to even insinuate that I a sith want your demise is absurd

Then why are you here? Mala asked

I Hondus standing up smiling want to congratulate you on becoming my first personal accomplice testing my new serums Hondus gave a mocking clap

What serums? The padawan demanded to know

The sith gave a smile, a smile that chilled to the bone

Well as you can tell he gestured around from the instruments around the room I make all kinds of quality things here in my lab

He walked over pulling out a vial of liquid

See this vial? It can make you relive a painful memory like it was yesterday see this is the only the first of my experiments we get to try! Won't that be fun!

The padawan then experienced a feeling she had never felt before she had only heard about it in her teachings at the Jedi temple unknowingly all who saw the scene of Lord Baras death felt that same feeling deep inside. The image was displayed and all felt the same emotion at the same time

FEAR


End file.
